Suicidal Nature
by MissOlivia22
Summary: I’d seen her around school; she was a pretty girl who kept to herself. But here she was standing at the edge of a cliff, hair swishing around frantically, her deep brown eyes empty as she looked down to the ground 50 meters below. AH AU B/E J/A R/Em
1. Chapter 1

**A disclaimer for the whole of the fic so I don't have to put it in every time:**

**I do not own twilight... unfortunately**

**Ok, so Edward, Alice and Emmet are all sibling, adopted by Esme and Carlisle and go by the name Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and go by the name Hale. Everyone is human. Alice and Jasper are dating as well as Rosalie and Emmet. **

**Chapter one**

I'd seen her around school; she was a pretty girl who kept to herself. I have never spoken to her before him my life, but then again I kept mainly within a small group of my siblings and there other half's. But here she was standing at the edge of a cliff, hair swishing around frantically, her deep brown eyes empty as she looked down to the ground 50 meters below. I frantically racked my mind to remember her name, call out to her and let her know I'm here. Here to help. I groaned quietly in frustration, thinking about seeing her around school, anyone calling out to get here attention.

_Isabella! _

It came to me and I quickly called out to her. She flinched at the sound, her head turning slightly towards me, a confused look in her eyes. I supposed she wondered what the hell I was doing out here. We were quite a way away from the main part of the town, but my house was close and I had come to think some things over when I found her. As she turned her head I noted the tears that were in her eyes and were streaming down her pale face.

"Bella" She told me in a hushed voice. That was good, she was speaking to me.

"My name's Edward" I told her softly, trying to calm and get her away from the edge.

She didn't reply, just eyes me cautiously. I called her name again and a whimper escaped her mouth.

"Can I come closer" I asked

"Leave me alone" She muttered making it hard for me to hear her.

"I'm not going anywhere" I stated, keeping my tone gentle "Why don't you come over here, we can talk". She just shook her head vigorously and I tensed as she swayed in the breeze. She shuffled forward a little and I tensed more, edging closer to her while she was looking away. She didn't look back as I heard her gently sobbing, her hand over her mouth. Again I edge closer until I was close enough to grab her if I was quick enough to do it without her realizing first. I eyed her up and down, noticing she was lifting her foot, ready to jump. To end her life.

I saw her body about to fall over the edge and I lunged as quick as could into her side, causing me to land on top of her in the long grass, a few meters away from the edge. I thought I heard a noise like a snap but ignored it for the moment, just glad that she wasn't falling to her death. For a moment I thought I angled the impact wrong and we were both going to fall off the edge, but was relieved as we hit solid ground that wasn't 50 meters below us. I rolled of her, not wanting to hurt her with my full body weight. As soon as I was off her, she screeched in pain and pulled her leg up to her chest, only to screech again with the movement.

"Ow ow ow" She said her eyes scrunched. I knelt down next to her unsure what to do. My dad was a doctor, but I had to get her to him and I doubted she would go willingly. Then she did something I didn't expect her to do. She whacked me, hard in the chest three times before she let out another sob and let her body fall limp on the ground as she sobbed. I cautiously moved closer, slowly slipping my arms under her back and lifting her on to my knees. I felt her fight against my grip and she whacked me in the chest a few more times. With each hit, the power got smaller until I hardly felt them. Her hand fell against my chest weakly and she let me bring her close to me as she sobbed. I stroked her hair and gently whispered comforting words to her for a while until the intensity of the tears decreased to a minimum.

"Why?" I asked softly, and I felt her tense it my hands. She pushed herself away from me, wiping the tears, only to have them replaced by more. She ignored my attempt at eye contact and pushed herself away from my body, wincing as she did. I held her on the floor with my hands that were around her waist.

"I think you might have sprained your ankle"

"And how would you know. What are you a doctor?" She asked me sarcastically.

"No but my dad is. If you want I can take you to get it checked out"

"Well I wouldn't have to go to a bloody doctor if you hadn't of pounced on me!" She said angrily, trying to pull away still, but I would let her.

"I wouldn't have to have pounced on you if you weren't an idiot an tried to jump off a cliff" I sniped, with just as much anger. She tensed again and tried to pull away once more.

"You don't know anything about me" She hissed and I realized I had hit a nerve and she clawed at my arm. It was odd. I few times I had seen her at school she was so calm and shy. But here she was clawing at me, yelling at me and actually breaking my skin. I tried to calm her, shushing her softly.

"Please?" I pleaded "Just let me dad have a look at your ankle" She stared at me for a long minute, thinking about the offer, the evidence of tears still there.

"Fine" She mumbled. She was obviously reluctant. I was polite and asked first whether I could carry and she agreed, mumbling things under her breath which I ignored as we walked. I saw a few stray tears fall down her face and she quickly wiped them away and I pretended not to notice.

"Where are we going?" She asked after a while of walking.

"To my house, I live a few minutes away. She shot me the same confused look as she did when I first found her.

"You live in the _mansion_" She said, disbelief obvious in her voice, I chuckled.

"Yes" She nodded and looked away. Throughout the journey I felt her fidget in my arms, as if my hands on her waist was uncomfortable for her and she didn't really want to be that close to me. I passed it off. The only way for us both to get to get there was with me carrying her. We came to the clearing of our house and she gaped up at it making me chuckle slightly.

"Wow!" Was all she could muster. The usual response when someone comes to our house. Not that it was a common occurrence. I walked up the door and struggled to reach for the doorknob because my hands were busy. She stopped me looking like to much of an idiot and reached out the door handle herself. She paused before she touched it and looked up at me. I nodded, taking the glance as a ask for permission, but I misinterpreted.

"You're not going to..." She paused thinking of how to phrase it "Tell them about earlier are you?" She said it in a timid voice, afraid.

"They are going to want to know how you hurt yourself" I told her.

"Tell them I was mucking around climbing a tree and I fell" She pleaded. I looked down at her soft eyes that were begging me to keep her suicidal nature a secret.

"How do I know you want try it again"  
"I won't, I swear. Just please don't tell them" Before I had time to answer, the door swung open to reveal Jaspers back, who had opened the door and turned to wait for Alice.

"Please" She whispered, but he heard and turned around to see us. I looked at him and then down to her again, her eyes still pleading with me. I nodded and she thanked me quietly.

"Ummm hi" Jasper said confused. She didn't say anything, just blushed which I found extremely cute.

"I found her in the woods; she was climbing a tree and slipped. I brought her back here so Carlisle could check her over." I lied to him, and he seemed to believe me. If he didn't, he missed the chance to question as Alice bounded down the stairs towards Jasper slipping her hand into his with ease.

"Hi" She said chirpily "I'm Alice" Bella stayed quiet and blushed again, overwhelmed with the sudden attention.

"Who's you friend Edward?" She asked me, emphasis on the 'friend' part of the question. Assuming that the girl in my arms was my girlfriend. She seemed to be adamant on getting me a girlfriend. I can't hang around with any person of the opposite gender without her butting in and trying to get us together. I rolled my eyes.

"This is Bella. Is Carlisle home, I need him to check on her ankle" I asked

"He should be home soon, his shift ends soon. Me and Jasper are going shopping" She happily and slipping past us, pulling Jasper along. He mouthed "help" in a joking fashion as he passed causing Bella to giggle slightly. I entered the house, kicking the door closed with my foot and placed her on the sofa when we reached the main room.

"Do you want anything to eat, or a drink" I asked politely, but she shook her head, looking around the room. I sat down at the end of the sofa. I studied her as she looked around. I noticed she had bags around her eyes as if she hadn't sleep in a while and her face looked gaunt. He had a small frame, but it looked a little bit too thin. She was wearing jeans which were tight, possibly a problem when Carlisle wants to look at her ankle, and jacket with a hood. It seems kind of rude to think it, but the clothes looked worn and not very clean. Either she had gotten dirty in the forest or hadn't changed her clothes in a while. As I looked her up, I noticed her eyes on me as I did it. I looked away quickly, down to my knees.

"Well this is nice" She muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. It was silent for a few more minutes when I saw a car pull up in the drive. She looked out the window closest to her and saw my adopted father's car in the drive. Her mouth opened slightly.

"Is that a Mercedes S55 AMG?" She asked

"Uh yeh. You know cars" She simply nodded as she studied the car only looking away when the front door shut and Carlisle walked in, studying Bella as he did. He flashed a look at me and I introduced him to Bella.

"She fell out of a tree in the forest, I think she's sprained her ankle" I told him, keeping my voice steady and making the lie undetectable. Bella had become shy again as she pushed herself up so she was sitting, a blush on her cheeks which made me smile again.

"Does it hurt right now?" Carlisle asked and she shook her head.

"It hurt when I tried to stand on it earlier"

"How long ago was that?" Carlisle asked. I stood up allowing him the seat next to Bella and more access.

"About 20 minutes ago" I told him. He moved to take a look at her leg but she flinched away before blushing again. She seemed to have to force herself to stay close to him as he moved forward to see her leg. This time holding his hand a few centimetres away, silently asking permission to touch her. She nodded and Carlisle moved to take a look. Her jeans were tight around her and he tugged slightly to move them up. He sighed.

"I'll need more access to your ankle" He told her and she tensed when she realized what he meant. He noticed and looked at me.

"Could you go into Alice's room and grab some shorts or three quarter length trousers" I nodded and left the two of them alone as I walked up the stairs towards Alice's room.

--

**Thank you for reading ******** Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**I don't own twilight**

**Please review**

**BPOV**

I laid my head down on the sofa and listened the sound of Carlisle's breathing while we waited for Edward to some back with something else for me to wear, something which gave easier access t my ankle. I was nervous to say the least; I still had scars, bruises from the last week before we went back to school. I was relieved when he came back through the door with a pair of baggy jeans, most likely his.

"I couldn't find anything of Alice's that wasn't skinny jeans or a 6 inch skirt so I decided to get some of my jeans." He exaggerated, smiling crookedly at me. I looked down and blushed. Stupid bloody cheeks. He passed them to me and I looked between them, waiting for them to leave. Edward was staring at me softly, but Carlisle broke the gaze and led Edward out of the room to give me some privacy. He shut the door behind him and left me to myself. I sat up and slipped my skinny jeans of my legs, chucking them on the floor. Glanced at my legs and ran my hand down the scar which ran from my thigh to my knee. It was jagged and rough and bruises were still there, but they had begun to fade thank god. I wondered how far Carlisle would lift up the trousers. The bottom of my legs had a few bruises, no scars apart from a small one near the top of my calf and I didn't want questions. I hadn't told anyone, I wasn't planning on telling two strangers I've known for less than an hour. I slipped Edwards jeans up my legs and did the zip up. They were too big obviously and they hung loose around my legs.

"Umm.... I'm decent" I shouted through the door and the two of them returned. Edward stood at the end of the sofa while Carlisle sat down on the edge, letting his hand hover over my leg. I nodded and he lifted Edward's jeans slightly up my leg. I held my breath wondering how far he would go, but he only pulled it up slightly. He prodded it a few times, asked whether it hurt and twisted it to the left and the right, asking me when it hurt.

"You haven't sprained it, but it might be sore for a few days" He told me

"Good" I said, genuinely pleased. He had a medical case on the floor next to him, although he didn't use anything from it when examining me, he reached down and pulled out a small container. He handed me two pills and I eyed him cautiously.

"paracetamol" He told me and I nodded. I could tell he was about to go get me some water, but I could try swallow them and I did only to have Edward laugh at me. I glared up at him and Carlisle said he had work to do and should be going. He swiftly left the room and Edward took his seat at the edge of the sofa. I put my head back down on the sofa and there was an awkward silence that filled the room.

"Are you going to say anything or shall we just sit here in silence?" I asked him, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything. Anything to break this annoying lack of noise."

"What's wrong with the quiet." He asked as I closed my eyes.

"Never mind" I told him " He didn't say anything else and I opened my eyes to find he had moved to the other sofa, closer to my head than he was before.

"Do you want anything?" He asked. I thought for a moment. Was there anything I wanted? I wanted to be able to trust someone enough to tell them. I wanted someone who would listen to me and not judge me. Someone who cared about me. I sighed realizing I would never have anyone who would do any of that.

"Something wrong" Edward asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"No" I muttered "Can I have a glass of water" I asked in a quiet voice. He nodded and left me alone. I closed my eyes and realized how tired I really was. I felt myself fall into a slumber as my dreams overcame reality.

**EPOV**

I returned with her glass of water to find her limp body half on the sofa and half off it, snoring softly. I smiled and lifted her up and put her fully on the sofa. I watched her sleep for a while, watching her chest rise and fall rhythmically. I slipped out of the room for a while to grab by IPod, put in the headphones and continued watching her, thinking about what could possibly want to make her kill herself and contemplating whether or not to tell Carlisle. He could help her, get her to talk to someone, possibly even him. He had a degree in psychology even though he focused on being a doctor. Slowly the sun outside began to set and Esme came home. By this time I had stopped watching Bella and was just staring at the ceiling listening to the soft classical music seep out of the headphones. I saw Esme out of the corner of my eye and sat up pulling the headphones out of my ears and turning it off. She was watching Bella in a motherly way.

"Her names Bella" I told her quietly as she knelt down next to her. She looked at me expectantly. What is it with everyone trying to hook me up with someone? I rolled my eyes

"I found her in the forest. She hurt her ankle and fell asleep" I told her and she returned her gaze back to Bella. She gently ran her finger around the shape of her face, her eyes full of maternal instinct. Most of our family are very independent and didn't often go to Esme for comfort and I suppose she enjoyed having that feeling returned even though Bella wasn't even awake. She looked as if she needed help, someone to comfort her. Esme stood up after a few minutes but kept watching her.

"Is she staying here tonight?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Well it's getting late so I thought maybe Alice could call her house and tell her dad where she is. I don't think he would agree if I called up to stay she was sleeping over" I said, letting out a small chuckle. We continued to talk for a while quietly, the subject slowly moving on from the sleeping form, a few meters away.

Alice pulled Jasper through the doors of the house and Esme left us alone.

"Could you call B ells dad and ask if she could sleep over. Its too late to take her home know, we live to far away from the rest of the town" I asked Alice

"Do you know her house number" She asked. I thought for a moment. No, I didn't. I don't even know her last name.

"I'll take that as a no" Alice said rolling her eyes. I'll ask Carlisle. He knows everyone in town. And if not we'll just have to wake her up." She skipped out of the room, followed by Jasper. They returned a 15 minutes later hand in hand.

"Isabella Swan, daughter of Chief Swan, telephone number 918 555 1212" Alice came listed off from a piece of paper. "I called him up and told him that Bella came over to do some studying but fell asleep. He was a little reluctant seeing as Bella has never mentioned me before and it Sunday and we have school tomorrow. I convinced him I would make sure she came home to get her books before school and he agreed" She told me before saying goodnight.

"I'll have to take her shopping" She muttered to herself so quietly it was hard for me to hear. She eyes her up and down, looking at her clothes before leaving.

I stood besides her deciding whether or not it would be a good Idea to take her upstairs. She could sleep on my bed and I could come and sleep on the sofa. She was snoring lightly, but I didn't think she was sleeping deep enough for me to lift her up and without waking her up. Instead I brought a few blankets downstairs and wrapped them around her carefully before going t bed myself, thinking about the day's events.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**I do not own twilight**

I slowly came out of my terrible dream, groggy, uncomfortable and trying to hold in a sob from the image that flashed in my mind moments before. I could feel a blanket wrapped around me, keeping my body warm but tangling my legs together. I moved around trying to untangle the blanket, opening my eyes slightly only to find myself then get closer to the ground. I hit the floor and let out a groan, opening my eyes. I shook of the sleepiness and pushed myself up using the coffee table that was in front of my face. I was still in the living room of Edward's house, the light shining through the gap in the curtains, letting me know it was morning. Worry spread through my body realizing I hadn't called Charlie. He wasn't one for showing emotions but I'm sure he would be scared about where I was. It was stupid that I was thinking about this right know, seeing if I jumped of the cliff he wouldn't know where I was.

I wasn't exactly sure of what time it was, so I was as quiet as I could be as I slipped out the one of the doors. I took in my surroundings and searched for the door leading out of the house. I spotted it to my left, but then heard voices coming from down the hallway on my right. I followed the sound, figuring I would let someone know I was leaving.

"Carlisle, the thing is. She didn't fall out of a tree and hurt her ankle." I heard and anger spread throughout me. I pushed on the door and it swung open to reveal Edward and Carlisle standing in the middle of the kitchen with serious expressions on their faces. My mouth was open in horror at his betrayal. They both turned to look at me and Edward began to apologise but I cut him off.

"You said you would keep your mouth shut" I exclaimed.

"I just want to help you." He tried to explain, but out of anger and annoyance I turned on my heel and walked away from them.

"Fine! Tell him, but don't expect to see me again." I yelled back at them and stormed towards out the door and down into the driveway. My eyes flickered around my surroundings, trying to find where to go. I could go back the way Edward carried me, jump of the cliff and end it all. And no, not because some stuck up, arrogant boy decided to tell his father that he had caught me standing on the edge of a cliff, Because I didn't want to feel dirty all the time, because No one cared about me and because no one would miss me. I wasn't worth the air I breathed or the earth I walked on. I was wrong, broken and scarred. I couldn't even sleep without waking up screaming or crying. I couldn't remember which way we came from, everywhere looked the same apart from the road which lead away from the house. I decided that was the easiest way to get somewhere I could recognise so I began my walk trying to forget everything that happened the previous day.

I few stray tears fell down my cheek and I brushed them away quickly even though no one was there to witness them. After a few more minutes I heard a car coming behind me. The only place the road lead to was Edward's house, so I had a pretty good idea who it was. I walked faster and ignored the car as it slowed beside me. It was a yellow Porsche. _How bloody rich is this family!_.

"Bella?" Came a soft questioning voice from inside the car, the window rolled down enough to reveal it wasn't Edward. It was the boy from yesterday. Jasper.

"What." I said quietly and continued to walk down the road.

"Do you want a lift?"

"No, I don't want a lift. I don't want anything to do with your family every again."

"Well technically, I'm not part of the family. I'm just Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie is Just Emmet's Girlfriend." He told me and I rolled my eyes. I didn't even have a clue who Rosalie and Emmet were.

"Come on. Get in." He said in a soft tone. He pushed the door open and I eyed him cautiously.

"What did Edward tell you?" I asked. I didn't want his sympathy or him trying to get me to "open up".

"Absolutely nothing. He didn't even ask me to come after you. He was going to but I stopped him. I guessed you didn't want to talk to him." He told me. It seemed genuine to I slipped into the car and shut the door behind me. I kept my eyes on my hands which were placed on my legs and ignored his attempts at small talk. I then realized I was still wearing Edward's jeans and instead chose to stare at the floor of the car.

Soon enough we pulled up outside my house, which I would of questions before remembering that my dad was the Chief of police. I mumbled a thank you and got out of the car, waiting for him to leave. Instead he rolled down the window and I glared at him without realizing.

"I can give you a lift to school if you want?" He asked.

"I'm perfectly capab-" I started but his eyes moved down to my ankle and I groaned.

"Carlisle said you should rest it, and seeing as your dad is at work, I don't think driving to school by yourself would be a good Idea." He told me in a factual voice.

"Fine!" I said reluctantly. "I'll be back in a sec." I said turning and walking away slowly. I said I wouldn't be long, but I took my time and kept him waiting just because I could. After a while, I came out of the house, changed with my hair slightly damp and hung around my shoulders. He smiled cheerily as I got back in the car, Edward trousers on my lap and he sped off to school. At the speed he was driving, it didn't take long for us to reach the car park of Forks high school. He parked next to a Volvo which had Edward leant against, alongside Alice who watched as we pulled up. I got the car with a quick thank you to Jasper and tried to ignore the intense stares of Edward as I got out of the car.

"Bella?" He said gently as If I was so fragile I would break right there and then.

"Yes." I replied and looked up to meet concerned eyes. I kept my voice flat an emotionless.

"Are you Ok?"

"Stop worrying about me. Leave me alone." I didn't want him to care for me. I wasn't worth it.

"I just want to help you, get to know you." He said in a strained voice.

"You don't know anything about me!" I shouted, extremely loud. I could feel people's eyes on me and I glared up at Edward. I chucked his trousers that were in my hands to the floor at his feet.

"Stay out of my life. Forget you ever met me." I said tears threatening to overflow my eyes. He stepped forward as if to comfort me but I flinched away and he looked hurt. I backed up slightly before turned and walking away from them. None of them tried follow me thank god and they let me head to my first lesson. English.

I stepped in the classroom and I saw the teacher look over me with concern. I didn't meet his eyes and sat next to Angela.

"Are you Ok?" She asked me. "Since we got back after the holidays, you've been a little... Odd" She said, struggling to find the right words. "Kind of jumpy and upset"

I looked away from her "I'm fine." I muttered.

**Please review ******


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own twilight. **

**EPOV**

I stared after her as she walked towards the school building, her head down and her hands in her pockets. I continued looking in the direction even after she disappeared out of my site and was only brought out of the shock from her outburst when Alice pulled at my arm signalling that we should head towards first lesson.

I picked the crumpled pair of jeans up from the floor at my feet and chucked them into the car, ignoring the confused stares coming from the students. Bella and I had never associated at school and the fact she had just thrown a pair of my own screwed up trousers at me would cause rumours to spread around the school and I could feel a large amount of students already staring at me with questioning looks.

My mind remained on Bella throughout the whole day and I didn't really concentrate during lessons. I could feel people's eyes on me throughout the day, just dying to question me but no one had the guts to do it.

Apparently because I didn't associate outside the family I was some kind of a threat. Or at least it seems that way as everyone stay's out of my way and doesn't talk to me unless they had too. I didn't tell Carlisle, although he prompted me to. I tried to follow her out the house, but Jasper insisted that he go instead and I went to go get ready for school.

I was still contemplating telling Carlisle mainly because he would be able to help her more than I could, but she seemed too angry and broken when I tried to break her promise. Maybe I could help her without getting outside help if she would expect it. I hoped.

The bell rang throughout the History classroom I was in and I took my time gathering the stuff, allowing the rest of the class to disperse before I left, heading towards the cafeteria. Not really that hungry, I grabbed a water and headed outside, seeing as it was a rare sunny day in Forks. I sat at one of the benches and after a few minutes, the rest of the group joined me and conversation picked up.

I didn't spot her to begin with, my eyes just absentmindedly following the group of people heading towards a patch of grass, It was only when my eyes focused that I spotted her hunched form, hood over her head. She sat down on the grass with the rest of the group and her legs were pulled to her chest.

She rested the red apple she had in her hand on the top of her knees and twisted it slowly, ignoring those around her. I watched her for the remainder of the lunch hour, she never ate the apple and didn't incorporate herself into the conversations that were going on around her. Every now and again a girl who looked shy around the others would say something but I nod and a shake of the head was the only response she would get. The girl didn't push it but tried again a few minute later to talk to her.

She left before everyone else in the group towards the end of lunch and I turned to answer a question asked by Emmet before we all headed off to lessons

Emmet and Alice were both in my biology lessen and we walked to class, only just missing the bell. It took me a second to realize who was sitting in a seat at the front. I was shocked I had never actually really noticed Belle before.

She is quiet stunning but shy and reserved. A tug at my elbow broke me out of my train of thought as I followed Alice and Emmet to our seats near the back. Mr Banner entered the classroom, loudly pulling out his chair at the front to get people's attentions.

"Alright, partner up!" He ordered and waited for people to react. I looked around; Alice was with Emmet meaning I had to find another partner. Most people instantly went to a certain person glad to have the choice of who to work with.

Of course the only person who stood out for me was Bella, sitting at the front not bothering to move. I glanced around and noticed no one from earlier at lunch was in this class and It didn't look like anyone else was planning to go work with her. Not a problem for me.

I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder and headed towards the front of the class. She looked up shocked as I sat down next to her, which then turned into a frown and then finally a glare. Woah.

"You don't have to do this." She stated. _What? _ I voiced my question and I could have sworn she nearly snorted.

"Take pity on me. I don't want it."

"I'm not taking pity, I don't have a partner." She looked at my disbelievingly before turning her head to see the rest of the class. I didn't bother, knowing that everyone else did have a partner and she would have to except it. At that point the teacher interrupted the chatter and explained what the project was about. Mitosis and Meiosis. Joy...

**BPOV**

He seriously just cannot leave me alone can he? And he was also uncomfortably close. His arm nearly touching mine, I could hear his breath as the teacher talked about the project and I could feel him looking at me every now and again.

I shifted uncomfortably in the chair, waiting for the teacher to finish talking. I didn't want to be rude as I tried to shift my chair and body away from him without his notice.

One sharp push of the chair caught his attention and he looked over at me suddenly as I tried to avoid eye contact. I could feel his stare burning into the side of my face forcing me to look up. His eyes were curious but intense, making me more uncomfortable.

He noticed and moved his body away from me. I was shocked! No one noticed when I was uncomfortable, no one moved away to make me feel better. I never noticed how close Mike seemed to get until recently and even after a few very obvious hints that I wanted my own personal space he didn't seem to get it.

I was so caught up in my own thought I hadn't realized the teacher had stopped talking and Edward was now looking at me probably wondering if I was actually retarded. I jumped slightly when Mr Banner dropped two textbooks on our desk before moving on and I quickly pulled it towards me, looking for information and a chance to stop feeling so awkward.

Edward took the other book and silence filled the space between us whilst others around began to chat. I knew what I was doing and I was sure that Edward new as well and I hoped that meant there was no need to talk. A few glances at him when he was looking back at me told me he wanted to talk to be, but I was grateful he seemed to understand.

The class passed in the same way, both of us taking notes but not trying to talk. The bell rang after what seemed like forever and the rest of the class quickly scrambled to get their things and escape the classroom.

I held back, taking my time to gather my things as I waited for the crowd to disperse through the door annoyed by the figure in the corner of my eye, waiting for me.

"You don't have to wait for me." I muttered as I put the last of my things in my bag. As I slung it over my shoulder I saw him holding his hand out to me. Thinking he wanted me to take it, as In hold hands I almost scoffed, but then I saw there was a piece of paper on his palm. I took it cautiously and read what was on it. A phone number.

"Were not getting any more class time to do the project, call me and we can set a day when you can come over. Or I can come over yours." He told me smoothly, his hand still held out. I gingerly took the piece of paper from his hand, folded it a few time and put it in my jeans pocket.

"Thanks." I murmured. "See ya."

"Goodbye."

**Review**


End file.
